A. Technical Field
Provided is a system and method of providing a digital signature for any type of physical document, verifying the status of any type of physical document, including but not limited to bonds, vouchers, certificates, drivers licenses, deeds, passports, identification cards, contracts and legal documents. The system and method enables an examiner to establish the veracity of a document by validating its authenticity, data integrity, signatory and status.
B. Description of Related Art
Conventional ways of authenticating documents mainly involve verifying the signature or stamp of issuer, the physical security features of the document (e.g., the size of the document) and any sophisticated graphical patterns, water mark(s), special ink(s) or hologram(s) embedded within the document. All of these methods of verification and authentication are capable of being copied or duplicated. Accordingly, none of these methods of verification and authentication completely eliminate fraud or allow the documents examiner to confirm the authenticity and the genuineness of a document.
The present disclosure provides a system and method to authenticate any type of document. This alleviates the above-mentioned disadvantages of conventional document authentication methods and provides a highly secure way to authenticate any type of physical document.